


The Sense of Smell

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: -_-', Mentions of Levi - Freeform, Mentions of erwin - Freeform, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, i guess, kinda funny, mentions of Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike describes his keen sense of smell... In a way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sense of Smell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts).



Smells are both  
A blessing and a curse  
Some are soothing  
While others make me uneasy

Scent allows me  
To know when Titans are coming  
Even if we  
Can’t hear or feel them yet

Each person also  
Has their own unique scent  
And by far  
Erwin, Levi, and Eren have the best

What can I say?  
Scents are a way to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Mike Zacharias is kinda.... well, I'm pretty sure I nailed him.... Right? *sweat drops*


End file.
